


Die Frau von Platz 4

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Longing
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Jeden Tag teilen sich Adora und Catra einen Moment am Kopierer des Großraumbüros. Zwei Welten, ein Moment, ohne Worte.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wer postet so spät durch Nacht und Wind? Eine halbe Stunde zu früh?! My Stories, My Rules.

Ich starte mit einem müden Blick auf meinen Wecker. 6 Uhr morgens. Noch fünf Minuten, winselt mein innerer Schweinehund, doch ich widerstehe ihm tapfer und wühle mich aus wohliger Wärme in den grauen Alltag. Küche, Kaffeemaschine an, dann Bad. Die Haare meines Spiegelbildes schauen mich verwirrt an, Fokus in alle Richtungen gelenkt. Weiter in die Dusche, wo mich das hitzige Spiel zwischen Eiszeit und Endzeit erwartet. Milimetergenaue Einstellungen treffend wasche ich alle Restmüdigkeit von mir ab. Ein zweiter Blick in den Spiegel offenbart den vormorgendlichen Kaffeeblick, den ich zu einem adäquaten Ausdruck zu schminken versuche. Gescheitert und gekleidet wieder in die Küche. Kaffeetasse füllen, halb verfehlen, fluchen, umziehen, rausgehen. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr rauche ich im Sprint zur Bahn die Zigarette nur halb. 

Ein junger Mann hält mir lächelnd die Tür zum Büro auf. Ich erzwinge ein Lächeln zurück und suche zielstrebig meinen Schreibtisch auf. Ein kurzes Durchatmen, dann fahre ich den Rechner hoch. Begrüßt von einem ewig gleichen Ton des Betriebssystems logge ich mich ein und beginne meine Arbeit monoton. Zwischen lauem Smalltalk mit Kollegen und grauer Routine suche ich die Gelegenheit, zu kopieren. Denn nur von dort aus kann ich sie sehen. Die Frau von Platz 4, die mit ihrem Lächeln Berge versetzen könnte. Lange, dunkle Haare umrahmen ihr Gesicht, zwei verschiedenfarbige Augen stechen deutlich hervor. Eins saphirblau, Eisberge erschaffend und schmelzend, das andere golden wie ein warmer Herbsttag. Der Schwung ihrer Lippen gleicht Perfektion und ist mir nur allzu gut vertraut. Sie sieht mich und grüßt, ich winke verlegen zurück.

Das ist er. Der Moment des Tages, an dem ich Farben sehe, nicht das vergilbte Grau, diesen immer gleiche Schleier, der sich über das Leben legt und es fad und träge macht. Und so schnell, wie er da war, ist er auch wieder weg. Der papierspuckende Drucker mahnt mich mit Stille zur Eile, ich gehe wieder an die Arbeit. Alles grau in grau.

Nicht ein Wort wurde je dazu gesprochen, aber jeden Tag verfolgen wir dasselbe Ritual. Ich kopiere, bewundere sie mit Blicken, sie grüßt, ich winke. Dann gehen wir wieder unseren Aufgaben nach, jeder für sich, jeder in seinem Bereich. Mein Lichtblick im düsteren Dschungel der Stadt.

***

Müde werfe ich den jaulenden Wecker an die Wand, bevor ich die Beine über die Bettkante hebe. Hinter mir regt sich schlaftrunken ein nackter Körper. Wie war ihr Name? Cassandra? Candis? Egal. Ich gehe ins Bad, wo das flackernde Licht mich begrüßt. Jedes Mal denke ich daran, dass ich die Lampe austauschen muss und vergesse es im Laufe des Tages doch wieder. Hinter mir schleicht sich die Frau mit ins Bad und umarmt mich, küsst meinen Nacken. Ich schüttele sie charmant ab und gehe alleine duschen, während sie wahrscheinlich schmollt. Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet wandere ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer, suche mir einen Anzug aus und ziehe mich an. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich sehen, wie die Blondine zickig wird. Sie wird mir eine Szene machen, ich werde sie rauswerfen. Es ist nicht das erste Mal und wird auch nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass mein Tag so beginnt. Laut knallt sie meine Haustür. Ich räume indessen gemächlich die Bierflaschen in der Küche vom Tresen, bevor ich auf meinem Balkon meinen Latte Macchiato genieße. Schmunzelnd betrachte ich den Blick über die Stadt, die dumpf und laut ihr Tagewerk beginnt. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr schnappe ich mir meinen Autoschlüssel und fahre zur Arbeit.

Als ich auf das Gebäude zugehe, kann ich sehen, wie ein junger Mann ihr die Tür aufhält. Ihr, die mir mit ihrem aschblonden Haar und ihren tiefseeblauen Augen nicht aus dem Kopf geht. Sie wringt sich ein Lächeln ab, scheinbar ist ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit durchaus unangenehm. Gewandt schlüpft sie durch die Tür und er folgt ihr, nicht ohne auffällig auf ihre Rückseite zu starren. Ein Knoten macht sich in meiner Magenkuhle bemerkbar, doch ich versuche mir meine Wut nicht anmerken zu lassen. Mürrisch setze ich mich an meinen Platz im Büro. Platz 4, der wegen seiner Abgeschiedenheit wenig beliebt ist. Die Tastatur klemmt, der Rechner hat schon ein paar Virenangriffe zu viel überlebt. Niemand, der bei klarem Verstand ist, würde hier arbeiten wollen. Aber nur von hier aus kann ich sie sehen, wenn sie am Kopierer steht und verhalten in meine Richtung sieht. 

Es ist nur ein kleiner Moment meines Tages, doch ich würde ihn für nichts in der Welt aufgeben. Der Moment, indem ich in ihre klaren, blauen Augen sehen kann, sie kurz mit einem Augenzwinkern grüße, sie leicht rot wird und mir zuwinkt. Ob es ihr wohl auch etwas bedeutet?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora und Catra treffen sich zufällig in der Bahn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein zweites Kapitel? Durchaus. Leider hab ich das nicht für alle Geschichten geschafft, aber einige aus dem Kalender bekommen noch eine zweite Chance von mir.

Mein Tag endet, wie er begonnen hat. Ich bin müde. Nachdem der Chef mir wiedermal kurz vor Schluss noch eine Akte rüber geschoben hat, kann ich jetzt endlich nachhause gehen. Es ist kaum noch jemand im Büro, als ich meine Tasche packe und in das Dunkel des Abends hinausstiefele. In der Bahn höre ich Musik und frage mich, ob das wirklich mein Leben sein soll. Aufstehen, arbeiten, nachhause gehen, schlafen. Wäre da nicht die Frau von Platz 4, ich hätte schon längst gekündigt. Das Dokument sitzt bereits geschrieben in meinem Laptop, doch jedes Mal, wenn ich versuche es abzuschicken, funkt sie mir dazwischen. Diese verdammten Augen. Dieses verdammte Lächeln. Diese verdammten Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Und trotzdem freu ich mich schon auf morgen. Mein Fuß wippt, ich stehe gelassen an einer der Türen und denke mir nichts böses, als ich ein Tippen an meiner Schulter spüre. Ich nehme einen Kopfhörer raus, drehe mich der Quelle der Störung zu und plötzlich trifft mich der Schlag. Es ist sie. Die Frau von Platz 4. "Hey, ich glaube, wir arbeiten zusammen?" 

***

Das kann doch verdammt nochmal alles nicht wahr sein. Erst musste ich Stunden warten, bis mir der Rechner meine Graphen und Bilder gerendert hat, dann habe ich mir in der Pause Kaffee über den Schoß gekippt und jetzt das. Mein Auto hat einen Platten. Besser gesagt vier Platte. Scheinbar war Cassie oder Carly doch verärgerter als gedacht. Woher zur Hölle weiß sie, wo ich arbeite? Nachdem mich der Anruf beim Abschleppdienst weiterer wertvoller Lebenszeit beraubt hat, muss ich wohl oder übel mit der Bahn nachhause. Gott, ich hasse Bahn fahren. Überall Menschen, niemand hält Abstand, allein der Geruch, der jeder Bahn inne zu hängen scheint, als wäre es in der Betriebsordnung vorgesehen. Während ich am Bahnsteig warte und der Wind meine Frisur in ganz neue Formen bringt, fällt mir jemand auf. Blond, hochgewachsen, schlank. Den ihr typischen Zopf würde ich überall erkennen. Sie lächelt, als sie beschwingt in die gerade eingefahrene Bahn einsteigt. Ich schmelze und steige auch ein. Ist das meine Linie? Fahre ich in die richtige Richtung? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich muss den Moment nutzen. In der Bahn jedoch verlässt mich der Mut. Wie sehe ich denn aus? Kaffee über dem Anzug, Haare zerzaust vom Wind, auf dem Gesicht ein mürrischer Ausdruck festgefroren von der beruflichen Kälte, die meinen Job umgibt. Mutmachend klatsche ich mir kurz ins Gesicht. Komm schon. Du schaffst das. Gefasst gehe ich zu ihr und tippe ihr auf die Schulter. Sie nimmt einen Kopfhörer raus und strahlt mich fast schon um mit ihrem Lächeln und ihrer beschwingten Art. Verdammt, was sag ich nur zu ihr? Alles, was aus meinem Mund kommt, ist: "Hey, ich glaube, wir arbeiten zusammen?" Ihre Augen werden groß, ihr Blick starr. "Äh Nein.", antwortet sie mir. 

***

Meine Synapsen laufen Amok. Passiert das gerade? Passiert das wirklich? Ich beginne zu schwitzen, meine Muskeln spannen sich an, mein Herz rast, meine Pupillen weiten sich wahrscheinlich gerade. Sie muss denken, ich wäre auf einem Trip. So fühlt es sich an, wie ein schlechter Trip. Denn alles, was ich ihr sagen wollte, jede Situation, die ich mir vorgestellt hatte, wie wir ins Gespräch kommen könnten, all das verschwindet im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Was ich stattdessen sage, ist "Äh Nein." Und damit setzt mein Hirn aus. Sie schaut mich an. Ich schaue sie an. Unangenehme Stille senkt sich über uns. "Entschuldigung, dann habe ich Sie wohl verwechselt. ", bringt sie schließlich heraus, wendet sich ab von mir. "Halt!" Ich halte sie am Ärmel fest. Sie muss mich endgültig für verrückt halten. "Also ich meine, wir arbeiten nicht zusammen, aber in verschiedenen Abteilungen. Für dieselbe Firma. Also ja. Ja und Nein." Ich überschlage mich fast vor Aufregung. Meine Wangen fühlen sich so unglaublich warm an, mit meinen Augen versuche ich zu kommunizieren, was ich verbal nicht sagen kann. Du bist so wunderschön. Wie heißt du? Ich kann es kaum fassen, dass du mit mir redest. Bitte rede weiter mit mir. Ich sehe Farben, wenn du lächelst. Mein Herz bebt vor Freude, wenn du mich still grüßt. Für dich würde ich stundenlang das Telefonbuch kopieren. Ich will so viel über dich wissen. Was du magst, was du nicht magst. Wer bist du und warum hast du meine Seele mit nur einem Blick berührt? Ich weiß nicht, wie viel von meiner telepathischen Übertragung bei ihr ankommt, aber es reicht, damit sie bleibt. Sie lächelt sogar, ich meine, einen leicht rötlichen Schatten unter ihren Sommersprossen zu sehen. Oh Gott, sie hat Sommersprossen. Ich war ihr noch nie so nah. "Okay.", sagt sie. "Okay.", sage ich. Wir schweigen und sehen uns einfach nur an. Aber diesmal ist es angenehm. Ich möchte ewig mit ihr Bahn fahren. Einfach stehen und grinsen. 

***

"Äh Nein." Ihre Antwort trifft mich wie ein Backstein ins Gesicht. Ich blinzele kurz. Hat sie mich nicht erkannt? Nein, sie hat mich erkannt. Habe ich mir das alles nur eingebildet? Ist es ihr unangenehm? Bin ich ihr unangenehm? Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich und mir wird schlecht. Ich muss hier weg. "Entschuldigung, dann habe ich Sie wohl verwechselt.", nuschele ich noch, bevor ich mich abwende, doch sie hält mich fest, krallt sich geradezu in den Ärmelstoff meines Jacketts. "Also ich meine, wir arbeiten nicht zusammen, aber in verschiedenen Abteilungen. Für dieselbe Firma. Also ja. Ja und Nein.", brabbelt sie auf mich ein und ich bin erstaunt. Erstaunt über die Röte, die sich in ihr Gesicht drängt. Erstaunt von dem intensiven Blick, mit dem sie mich in den Moment fesselt. Ihre Augen sagen soviel mehr als das, was sie von sich stammelt. Das weiche Blau des Himmels kann nicht mal im Ansatz mit ihr mithalten. Ich möchte, dass sie mich ewig so ansieht. Direkt in meine Seele sieht. Ich will dir alles zeigen von mir, meine Vorzüge und meine Schwächen. Ich will dir meine tiefsten Geheimnisse erzählen. Ich will dir beichten und meinen Gefühlen für dich freien Lauf lassen, ungestüm und wild und ehrlich. Ehrlich mit dir sein und hoffen, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist. Ich will mich in deinem Blick versenken und dich ewig ansehen. "Okay.", bringe ich überwältigt hervor. "Okay.", antwortet sie mir. Wir sehen uns einfach nur an. Sie hält immer noch mein Jackett fest. Bitte lass nicht los. Lass niemals los. Bitte nimm meine Hand in deine. Ihr Gesicht ist genauso rot wie meins. Gerade, als ich noch etwas sagen will, öffnet sich die Tür hinter uns und eine gelangweilte Stimme sagt die Station an. Ihre Augen weiten sich in Panik. "Das ist meine Station, also, ich muss hier aussteigen. Hat mich gefreut, bis morgen?", wirft sie mir noch entgegen, bevor sie sich unter das Gewusel an Menschen mischt. "Bis Morgen.", antworte ich noch, doch ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen. Sie ist verschwunden. Genauso wie der kurze Kontakt mit meinem Jackett. Ein Stich fährt mir durchs Herz und ich stelle bei einem zufälligen Blick auf den Fahrplan missmutig fest, dass ich in der falschen Bahn bin. Ich wohne am anderen Ende der Stadt. Aber während ich mich mental auf zwei Stunden Fahrt einstelle, kann ich mich nicht ärgern. Nein, ich grinse sogar. Breiter, als ich es gewohnt bin, mein Gesicht schmerzt schon fast, aber ich kann nicht aufhören. Meine Gedanken kreisen wieder und wieder um das Gespräch, mein Magen schlägt Purzelbäume. Vielleicht fahre ich Zukunft öfter mit der Bahn. Dann dämmert es mir. Wir haben uns gar nicht vorgestellt. Wer ist sie? Und warum verlange ich mich so sehr danach, dass sie meinen Namen kennt? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentare sind das Lebenselixir eines jeden Schreiberlings!


End file.
